Myriad Matches
by Evil Cosmic Triplets
Summary: A series of crossover drabbles featuring Jason and Spinelli in a variety of settings. There is some swearing in a couple of the drabbles. Enjoy...
1. The Writing Lesson

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fiction featuring characters from the show, "General Hospital" and settings from various works of fiction. Copyright infringement is not intended and no money is being made from these drabbles.

**A/N: **There are a set of ten drabbles, thus far, each with a different crossover setting.

* * *

"I don't care what you say," Jason looked at his protégé as though the kid had lost his mind, "there is no way a spider could write that."

"Stone Cold," Spinelli shook his head in disbelief, "the Jackal highly doubts that it was inscribed by the lone occupant of this barnyard domicile. It must've been penned by the arachnid. They are highly intelligent and noble creatures."

Wilbur snorted, affronted by the younger man's words.

"Well," Spinelli backtracked, "that is not to say that the porcine one is not also highly intelligent and noble."

Charlotte, watching the exchange from above, giggled.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think?


	2. Field of Dreams

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter

* * *

"Where the hell is this wizard?" Jason turned around, _nothing but miles and miles of red flowers._

"He should be," Spinelli yawned, "just," another jaw breaking yawn escaped him and his eyelids grew heavy. Unable to remember what it is that he had been saying, all he wanted to do was sleep. The green grass was so inviting. He laid down on it and closed his eyes.

"Spinelli!" Jason shook his slumbering companion, stifling a yawn of his own. Maybe the kid had the right idea; a short nap wouldn't hurt anything. Lying down next to Spinelli, he fell asleep.

* * *


	3. Motorcycle Parts

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

* * *

"Dan!" The heavyset woman eyed the young men before her with unabashed amusement, "You got a skinny mop-haired geek and a well-muscled pretty boy here to see you!"

"Mrs. Conner," Spinelli glanced anxiously at his mentor, noting that the man's blue eyes had narrowed dangerously, "we apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused your family by…"

"You ain't caused our family no inconvenience," she snapped her gum and turned as her husband playfully grasped her waist from behind.

"What can I do for you?" Dan's eyes twinkled as he kissed his wife's neck.

"We need motorcycle parts," Jason frowned.

* * *

**A/N: **If you have the time, and feel so inclined, drop us a line to let us know what you think (thanks) ;)


	4. Hunting Wabbits

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter

* * *

"Shh…" the short, balding man cautioned Jason, a finger held tightly to his pursed lips, "we're hunting wabbits."

"Um, okay," Jason whispered back, looking for Spinelli. The strange little man dressed in hunting coat and cap, toting a long rifle was making him ill-at-ease. He was suddenly reminded of the time Spinelli accidentally shot himself in the foot. Casting a worried glance at the cartoonish figure next to him, he vowed to slip behind a tree as soon as possible.

"Nyah… what's up doc?" A tall white and gray rabbit popped out of a hole.

_Where the hell is Spinelli?_

* * *


	5. Stargate

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter

* * *

"I don't care how we got here, all I want to know is how we get back," Jason was getting tired of the long-winded explanation being doled out by the arrogant scientist and was fast losing his patience.

"Um…well," McKay trailed off, realizing that while one of the two unwitting 'galactic explorers' for lack of a better term was hanging on his every word, the other one, much like Ronan, clearly was not. He wanted a simple solution and well, unfortunately, Rodney didn't have one for him.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli interrupted, "Dr. McKay is working on a solution."

"Work faster."

* * *


	6. Golden Ticket

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1

* * *

Spinelli waltzed into the penthouse with a lopsided grin on his face. Eyes sparkling, he turned to his roommate and, reaching into a pocket, produced something shiny and gold. Waving it in Jason's face, he beamed, "I've got a golden ticket!" And with that proclamation, he began to dance around the room, singing.

Grasping Jason's hands, he pulled him from the couch, "Stone Cold, will you embark on this one-in-a-lifetime opportunity with your young, faithful grasshopper?"

"Can't you bring Maxie?"

"The Jackal just… oh never mind," dejected, Spinelli hung his head.

"Oh alright," Jason was rewarded with an overenthusiastic hug.

* * *

Hate it? Love it? Kind of sort of like it?


	7. Seeing Red

Disclaimer: See first chapter

* * *

"Hey greaser!"

The smooth, cajoling voice caused the hairs on the back of Jason's neck to rise and he pushed Spinelli protectively in front of him as he turned to face the mocking speaker.

Cracking his knuckles, Jason glared at the four men who flanked him and Spinelli, noting that muscles filled the madras shirts they wore. It was an even match for him, but Spinelli wouldn't stand a chance.

The first punch was thrown at Spinelli and sent him sprawling. Seeing red, Jason threw the second and third punches, causing two Socs to drop and the others to run.

* * *


	8. Stay Puft

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Swearing

* * *

"It's the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man," Spinelli whispered in awe as the white giant dressed in sailor garb stomped toward them. Its marshmallow shaped face held a jolly grin which belied its deadly intent.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Jason shook his head. Their visit to New York had turned into a living, breathing nightmare.

"Isn't it amazing Stone Cold?" Spinelli looked on in wide-eyed wonder as the monster tromped through the streets of New York, causing people to flee in terror.

Jason pulled Spinelli around the corner of a building as his protégé's childhood hero lumbered closer.

* * *


	9. Reality Check

**_A/N: I have no rights or affiliation with the characters presented within this piece_**

Reality Check

House eased himself down into the chair next to the bed. Tucking his cane securely in the corner behind him he looked curiously at the name on the patient's chart. "Damian Spinelli," he intoned, making himself comfortable as he reached for the remote and clicked on the TV, "Hope you like soaps kid."

A tall muscular man with dirty blond hair and worried eyes appeared at the sliding glass doors. "Are you the doctor that's going to figure out what's wrong with Spinelli?" He demanded.

"Nope," responded House easily, making a shushing gesture with his hand, "Must be some _other _genius. I'm the doctor who comes into comatose patients' rooms to catch up on my TV show because they are nice and quiet and courteous." He looked up pointedly at a scowling Jason Morgan.

Jason had stepped into the room, a low growl emanating from him as he thought how lucky for this idiot doctor that they were _already_ in a hospital. House stared at him thoughtfully, splitting his attention between the screen and the irately advancing mob enforcer. "Hey," he began, fascination clearly evident in his voice, "Did anyone ever tell you that look _exactly _like_…" _The last thing he saw was stars as Jason's fist connected with his chin.

_**A/N Reviews and perceptions are appreciated**_


	10. Neverland

"Why is that crocodile ticking?" Jason eyed the upright carcass of the ticking reptile with revulsion on his face.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli pulled his mentor down to the wooden floor so the two were kneeling, "I believe we are no longer in Port Charles."

"Really? Whatever gave you that idea?" Jason smacked the back of Spinelli's head before shaking his own in frustration, "The question is where the hell are we?"

Gulping, Spinelli peered over the edge of a crate and watched wide-eyed as a young, brown-haired boy wearing tights and a green outfit 'flew' in their direction. "Uh, Neverland?"


	11. One Less Coat

**_A/N: I have no rights or affiliation with the characters presented within this piece_**

**_This one is a bit longer than the others..._**

* * *

"Spinelli!" Jason called, tripping over a small black and white puppy as he stepped into the penthouse. _What the hell? _The little balls of energetic black-and-white fur were everywhere_._

"SPINELLI!" A black head of hair popped up from beside the couch.

Covered in black-spotted puppies, Spinelli blushed under the hard glare of his mentor.

"Welcome home Stone Cold," he grinned sheepishly as a puppy tugged at the hem of Jason's jeans.

"How many of them are there?" Jason looked around the penthouse in alarm. There were black-and-white puppies as far as the eye could see.

"Um," Spinelli swallowed hard, looking down, "101."

"101 puppies?" Jason closed his eyes briefly, shaking the leg to which the tenacious puppy was still firmly attached. It growled ferociously and Jason bent down. Baring his teeth, he growled back. The puppy narrowed its eyes and Jason shook himself. _Great, here I am surrounded by hundreds of puppies and I am having a staring contest with one of them._

"Well, they can't stay here," he growled.

"But Stone Cold," Spinelli's voice shook with emotion, "we cannot simply displace them from our humble abode, Vixenella would find them and," he held back tears, gulping, "make them into a fur coat."

_Damn,_ _as if he needed any more reasons to go after the tart Sonny was married to_. He reached for his gun, "Fine, they can stay," he held up a hand to forestall Spinelli's next words, "but only until we find new homes for them." Stooping down, he plucked the persistent puppy up and glared at it once more before absentmindedly patting it on the head.

Spinelli, smiling to himself, resumed playing with the puppies on his lap, "See, I told you it would be okay," he whispered to the one he held close to his chest.

* * *

_**A/N Reviews and perceptions are appreciated**_


	12. Nellie's Suitor

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter

* * *

"Misters Spinelli and Morgan, it's such a pleasure to have the both of you here in Walnut Grove," Mrs. Olson hovered over the two newcomers, beaming at them with a generous smile.

Jason distrusted her instantly. Spinelli, on the other hand, smiled shyly in return and grasped the hand she offered him. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed it courteously.

"Such the gentleman," Mrs. Olson turned to Mr. Olson, glaring daggers at him while still smiling at Spinelli who turned a bright red under her approving gaze.

"Oh, Nellie!" _This young man would be perfect for her sweet Nellie._

* * *


	13. Not Just Any Worm

**_A/N: I have no rights or affiliation with the characters presented within this piece_**

Not Just Any Worm

"Psst!" Jason looked around the seemingly empty room, puzzled, "Up here!" He peered through the store window where a disembodied head was hanging down along with a hand that was gesturing at him and Spinelli frantically. "Climb up, climb up," he whispered hoarsely, urging them to join him.

"What the hell…" Jason began, just as the old wooden floorboards of the store rippled and buckled as a huge tooth encrusted, eyeless snout erupted from below them. "Spinelli!" He cried frantically as his protégé slipped inexorably toward the slavering maw of death.

"Stone Cold, help the Jackal! He doesn't wish to feel the hellish grip of those teeth on his tender flesh! Oooooh, what is that stench?" He scrunched his eyes shut, sure he would be encased in stinking slime as sharp voraciously tearing teeth ripped his life force from him one painful inch at a time.

"Got 'im!" Came the self satisfied grunting affirmation of a cowboy who suddenly materializing besides Jason had cast a lariat around Spinell's torso and was with effort pulling him back towards them and away from the awful blind questing search of the creature. "Could use a little help here," he said sharply to a dazed Jason, jolting him into action. Together, their feet braced, pulling hand over hand they managed to get Spinelli close enough so Jason could grab his arms and pull him to temporary safety.

"We need to get to the roof," their savior said tersely, starting towards a pile of precariously balanced boxes that led to the sanctuary provided by height.

Breathing heavily, still reeling from Spinelli's close escape, Jason was introduced to the two cowboys Earl and Val. "What was that?" He asked, his tone clearly indicating how his mind had refused to process the information received by his eyes.

"That?" Val, their heroic rescuer echoed, "That was just one of the local earthworms we got some problems with around here."

_**A/N Reviews and perceptions are appreciated**_


	14. Their Younger Brother

**_A/N: I have no rights or affiliation with the characters presented within this piece_**

Their Younger Brother

"Did I tell you or did I tell you?" Frasier stood in the center of the living room, beaming. His arm wrapped tightly around an abashed Spinelli's shoulders.

"Yes!" Chimed in an excited Niles, "He knew the entire libretto backwards and forwards, he makes an outstanding Rodolfo!" He exchanged a glance of pure delight with Daphne, who smiled back placidly, happy the Crane boys had found their missing sibling, the baby adopted out all those years ago.

"Geez!" Groaned Martin, clutching his head, "There are three of them now-Tweedledee, Tweedledum, and Tweedledoofus!"

Roz patted his hand consoling, "It would have been better all around Martin if you and your wife had girls instead."

Sitting forgotten, in a corner by the piano nursing a beer, Jason glowered. Panic ran through his veins as he wondered what he would do if Spinelli opted to stay with his newly discovered family.

_**A/N Reviews and perceptions are appreciated**_


	15. The Visitors

**_A/N: I have no rights or affiliation with the characters presented within this piece_**

The Visitors

"But Master," Jeannie was pouting, it was just that it seldom had much effect on Major Nelson. "He's simply adorable. I don't see why we cannot keep him." She twirled her fingers in the shaggy hair of the unconscious youth, whose head was nestled in her lap.

"Jeannie," Tony sighed, as he peered through the curtains straining to see if any of the neighbors had gathered, "You hit him and knocked him unconscious with the car, which by the way, I told you NOT to drive," he added with righteous indignation. "He's not some stray puppy, people will be looking for him…" He trailed off and gulped nervously at the sight of a very large and angry looking man coming up the path to the front door. "Who wears a leather jacket in July in Coca Beach?" He pondered aloud, now concerned about their soon to be visitor's sanity. "Jeannie, do something!" He commanded, retreating from the window as the scowling man raised his fist to pound on their door.

"Certainly, Master!" Jeannie responded enthusiastically. She crossed her arms and blinked her eyes, her blond pony tail jiggling up and down.

"Jeannie!" Tony yelled in fear, crouching behind a rock as a hail of arrows rained over him. He looked around himself in a daze seeing the leather jacketed man taking careful aim at the rampaging Indians with a nine millimeter silver pistol while Jeannie stood behind him, dressed in calico and a sun bonnet.

The young man now outfitted in western gear, was sitting against a rock blinking blearily around at his surroundings as he plaintively asked, "Stone Cold, where are we _this _time?"

_**A/N Reviews and perceptions are appreciated**_


	16. Unseen Force

**_A/N: I have no rights or affiliation with the characters presented within this piece_**

* * *

"Spinelli!" Jason watched as the younger man was thrown against the wall by some unseen force. His own attempts to reach his unconscious roommate were thwarted by the same invisible

entity which seemed to hold him immobile against the far wall.

_What the hell was happening? _Jason watched Spinelli for signs that he was still breathing and sighed in relief when the hacker moaned.

"Sammy! It's in here!" A young man wielding a shotgun burst into the room. Taking a quick look around, he aimed the gun in Spinelli's direction.

_Shit! _Jason fought against the ethereal cords which bound him.

* * *

_**A/N Reviews and perceptions are appreciated**_


	17. Sonny's Dimple for a Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this drabble and am not making a profit from them.

* * *

"Almost as bad as that time I was the dimple in Sonny Corinthos' cheek," Peter shook his head at the memory, "that man sure could smile up a storm…" Brian noted the faraway look in his best friend's eyes and groaned, _Time for another off-the-wall flashback._

"_Sonny," Jason Morgan, mob enforcer of Port Charles, looked gravely at his boss who smiled brightly in return. Peter, the dimple in Sonny's cheek grew to inhumanly large proportions. "Told you so," the dimple intoned in a sing-song voice whilst rocking back and forth. It was enough to make Jason dizzy and Spinelli sick._

* * *

Reviews are indeed much appreciated should you have the time and the inclination.


	18. A Frosty Encounter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters in this work of fiction, they belong to their respective creators.

* * *

Jason shook his head and rolled his eyes as he watched Spinelli put the finishing touches on the snowman he'd helped some school children build. It was the first snow of the year and just a day before Christmas. Spinelli had said that it was, "…akin to magic."

His eyes had sparkled with ill concealed joy as the first flakes fell. When he'd turned those twinkling green eyes on him, begging permission to help build the snowman, Jason, as if bewitched, had grunted an almost genial, "Go ahead." Sonny would just have to wait a little longer for the information he wanted.

Now that the snowman was built, the children, Spinelli the biggest of them, gathered around it and each suggested a name. Jason caught snatches of their conversation on the air and chuckled at some of the names that were offered up for their 'frosty friend': "Klepto Bobbo," "Frosty Denizen," "Fred," and Jason's favorite, "Oatmeal".

A little blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl with dimples spoke up, "How about Frosty?" The children, Spinelli included, all agreed and they circled around the snowman singing a song they made up on the spot.

Jason stepped forward; it was about time to go back to Port Charles. Besides, it was getting cold. Blowing hot air into his frozen hands, he walked toward the kids wondering how he was going to pull Spinelli away from them. He hadn't seen so much pure joy in the young man's eyes in a long time and hated to do anything which would take that joy away.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he took another step forward and stopped. A silk top hat, halfway buried in a snowdrift, sat in front of him. Stooping, Jason picked it up and dusted the snow off of it. The blonde-haired girl skipped up to him, her dimpled smile drew one from him.

"Please sir," she gestured toward the hat, "would you do the honors?" Much to his chagrin he found himself complying and placed the abandoned hat on top of "Frosty's" head. What happened next, he couldn't be sure was real, for the snowman, "Frosty" suddenly blinked and moved. Jason pushed the kids and Spinelli behind him. Keeping himself between them and the now animated snowman, he edged them away from the smiling snow beast.

"Happy Birthday!" The frozen being exclaimed and it stepped toward Jason and the kids. Jason's heart was in his throat, _how on earth was he going to protect the kids from a walking talking snow thing?_ The kids and Spinelli were in awe of the fact that Frosty had 'come to life' and proclaiming that the top hat had been, 'magic'. Jason feared that the snowy critter might attack them. Just as he was about to pull out his gun and shoot, a thin man wearing a fancy silk suit walked up and plucked the hat off the frost fiend and it resumed its non-animated state.

Though the kids argued that the man had tossed the hat away and it was now theirs, he walked off with it and Jason didn't stop him. In spite of the children's sorrow, Jason knew that it was for the best that the man, evil as he was, had taken the 'magical hat' away. He wasn't sure whether what he had seen was a hallucination or if the hat had really brought the snowman to life. He was unwilling to take any risks with the lives of the children and Spinelli. If the hat really had brought something that should not be alive to life, he shuddered to think at what else it could do and how much danger a living snowman could be. Who knows what kind of havoc it could wreak in the streets? A living, breathing snowman was simply unnatural. It could've hurt the kids or him or Spinelli. They were all better off without an animated 'Frosty'.

Grasping Spinelli's arm firmly, he pulled his protesting roommate away from the group of children. It was time to go back to Port Charles.

* * *

I know, very strange, but I love "Frosty the Snowman" and this story kept begging to be written...


	19. Pirate Crew Recruits

**Disclaimer: **"One Piece" was created by Oda, Eiichiro and is produced by Shueisha. "General Hospital" was created by Frank and Doris Hursley. I do not own the characters of this work of fiction and am not making any money from the writing of this. Please enjoy.

* * *

Luffy glanced at Zoro with a feeling of trepidation growing in the pit of his stomach. Or was that hunger? Something was a bit _off _about this place; he just couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Shrugging, Luffy vowed to get a bite to eat at the next tavern they came across and see if he could find another seafaring companion to join his crew.

"Hmmm…Jake's? Think that's a tavern Zoro?" Luffy turned to his green-haired companion who was glaring at a black-haired young man who had accidentally bumped into him. He was reaching for one of his three swords, but Luffy stopped him with a shake of his head.

"My humblest apologies for the impromptu collision," the black-haired youth nodded as he passed the two and entered Jake's. He was followed by a tall muscular man who returned Zoro's glare ten-fold.

"Those two would be perfect for my pirate crew!" Luffy grinned broadly at Zoro who rolled his eyes in exasperation as he gestured for his captain to enter the dimly lit establishment. Shaking his head, he followed his overly enthusiastic comrade wondering how Luffy was planning to snag those two for his crew and just what role they would play on their ship.

He already had a loyal first mate/bodyguard, an expert navigator, a marksman (cowardly though Usopp was), an archaeologist, a shipwright, a musician, a gourmet chef, and a doctor. What else did he need? A carpenter or a boatswain? He doubted very much that the taller, more muscular of the pair would take to either of those roles and thought the twerp who'd clumsily run into him would probably never gain his sea legs.

"What're you looking at?" The muscular man sneered at Luffy who was grinning like a madman as he watched the pair sitting at a table.

"How would you like to join my pirate crew?" Luffy, seemingly unaware of the danger the muscular man posed, continued grinning like a Cheshire cat. Zoro, however, was already reaching for one of his three swords as the man stood and reached for a weapon of his own.

The young, dark-haired man stood as well. Raising hands in a placating gesture, he spoke quickly and passionately, "My humblest apologies, I regret that a life of chicanery on the high seas is not an occupation I have either the intention or the wherewithal to pursue and I believe that my mentor," here he gestured toward Jason who had drawn his gun, "echoes the self-same sentiment of his young grasshopper." Jason nodded.

As though he had not heard a word the young man said, Luffy pulled up a chair and motioned for Zoro to join him. "Does this place serve food?" His enthusiasm had not faded; his eyes sparkled as he continued to grin at the two men destined to join his pirate crew.

Zoro knew it would just be a matter of time before Luffy convinced them to join. It always seemed to happen that way. He suppressed a grin as the two men return to their seats. He sat back to watch. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N**: I know, I really shouldn't bother.


	20. Alternative Universe

**Disclaimer**: Characters featured in this drabble are the sole property of the creators of "General Hospital" and Sesame Workshop. This is a work of fiction written solely for purposes of entertainment.

* * *

"But Stone Cold," Spinelli was dragging his feet, "can't we stay just a little longer?" He didn't want to head back to Port Charles so soon. He was having fun and didn't understand why Jason was insisting they leave the pleasant street.

So there was a grouchy patron living in a garbage can. He hadn't been too terribly unpleasant, just accused them of 'smelling up the street'. And, yes there had been this rather large yellow-feathered creature which had collided into Stone Cold and knocked him to the ground. But the bird and his brown, elephantine companion had hoisted him to his feet and apologized profusely.

"It's unnatural!" Jason turned to his roommate in exasperation, "All of it. Can't you see Spinelli? Birds taller than an average human being walking down the street with giant elephants, green creatures popping out of garbage cans accusing _us_ of smelling up the street, silly red creatures dancing and singing ridiculous songs about letters of the day. It's like we've entered an episode of the _Twilight Zone_ or something." Jason's voice had risen to a crescendo of distress, garnering the attention of many on the generally happy street.

"Uh, excuse me," a squat orange figure with a messy thatch of black hair tugged on Jason's jacket, "have you seen my rubber ducky? I can't take a bath without him."

"Ernie," a slightly taller, bright yellow figure with dark, square-shaped eyebrows stalked up to the orange guy and tugged on his arm, "stop bothering this nice man. Can't you see he's not from around here? Have you looked in your toy box?" He sounded as exasperated as Jason felt. Eying Spinelli next to him, he felt a strange kinship to this yellow fellow as he escorted his 'buddy' away from them.

"Stone Cold, I believe the proper classification for our current status would be termed as an alternative universe. On the other hand, referencing the _Twlight Zone_, albeit an aptly christened and critically acclaimed show, would seem a bit of an overreach when compared to our current benign surroundings." Spinelli grinned at his mentor.

Barely restraining a growl as a group of what appeared to be school children passed by; Jason grasped Spinelli by his upper arm and tugged him down the street, deliberately ignoring the blue furry monster devouring chocolate chip cookies as a shower of crumbs peppered his hair. He let out a sigh of relief as they neared the corner. When all of this was over, maybe his sanity could be restored.

* * *

Crazy or what?


End file.
